


Etwahl ( Inspired by Yiruma's "Piano" )

by 14onPHscale



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Etwahl, Gen, Piano, Sona Buvelle - Freeform, Song references, Yiruma, short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14onPHscale/pseuds/14onPHscale
Summary: Sona comes to learn about and bond with the mysterious instrument that had kept her company since infancy.





	Etwahl ( Inspired by Yiruma's "Piano" )

Curious [blues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-0GnbneJlc) peer at the instrument before her in the room. Small hands lay on the doorway, fingers clinging to the frame with only a few steps separating herself from the golden set of strings.

It always follows her since the day she could stand on two feet. Soundless. Not once has it sung when the other children and caretakers pluck the strings.

The brightness of the child’s eyes match the intensity of the instrument’s glow. She gathers her breath, arms pulling inward and a hand curls against the other as she brings them both against her chest. The girl takes a few steps forward. Then a couple more until she stands close enough. Tilting her head, her gaze never parts from it as the instrument simply remains afloat where she had seen it.

Hands reach, little digits pull at a string. G. Another, an E. Each note rings, filling the empty space despite its softness. Her breaths slow, hushing, not wanting to interrupt, not wishing to continue until they dissipate enough.

She teaches herself more as years pass, despite not knowing what to call each sound. However, each one is distinct, holding different elements that separates one another. Each can stand alone or be built upon no matter short or prolonged. Played gently or intensely. Silence can bring together a piece, giving the musician and its audience a moment not for respite, but for reflection, absorption.

The maven’s eyes lay her long-time friend. She easily recalls the first two notes she had ever played when she first approached the instrument, adding onto them and discovering which others accompany them. Her fingers tread lightly, revisiting, concluding the piece with a fading arpeggio; a reiteration of the budding melody that now comes into a full, continuous bloom.


End file.
